fishergamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark RP Server
Fisher Gaming DarkRP Server The Fisher Gaming DarkRP Server is a Garry's Mod server with an edited version of the gamemode DarkRP currently in development. The server will be run and developed by the small team of Fisher, Darkling, and Stanced Bro. The server is planned to run with a maximum of 24 players, and will host a plethora of custom content and lua code. Useful Links *The Rules *Jobs *Weapons *Tools *Activities History 'Precision Roleplay' The Fisher Gaming DarkRP server went into development on November 11, 2013. Fisher had originally played on another server running DarkRP, achieving the rank of "Head Admin" on the server through his dedication to finding corrupt staff and keeping the server clean of rulebreakers. His duties included spawning NPCs that did not spawn, enforcing the rules and moderating the other members of staff. As time went on, the server began to grow laggy and seemed incapable of handling more than 24 connections at a time. Many possibilities were discussed amongst the staff. Everyone had their own idea, but, in private, Fisher discussed his own thoughts with Darkling and Stanced Bro. Fisher's initial thoughts were the number of props being spawned. He had prior experience with such issues, and assumed this must be the reason. However, Darkling noted that while it may be a contributing factor to the lag, the props were not solely responsible, for even after a complete server clean-up, the server would still be laggy. The three tossed around ideas as to why the server lagged, as well as thought on the ideas of others. Ultimately, no one was sure what the biggest cause of lag was, but; the number of players connecting; the number of props being spawned and moved around; the number of files being transfered to each player during connections; the number of vehicles; and the possibility that the server may be designed to support fewer players than it currently was; all seemed to be factors. Regardless, their mindset shifted from identifying the problem to solving it. Many things were wrong with the server, such as a horrible economy; corrupt and/or incompotent staff; RPGs that were capable of destroying bases; and a focus on unnecessary content; all in addition to the lag. Fisher, being quite dedicated to the server at the time, created many forum posts regarding all of these issues, as well as providing some insight on how to fix them. His words fell on deaf ears (or blind eyes), though, because no matter how much the Co-owner named Basbo Biggins wished to apply them, he was incapable of doing so due to the restrictive nature of the Owner. The owner, Merlin Starfinder, nicknamed Merlin, was the only one who had access to the server's files, therefore, he was the only who could apply updates or make changes. In addition to his mistrust, Merlin was also very rarely involved with the server. He had left most of the work to the two Co-owners, and usually failed to reply to anyone about the server. Merlin had a nasty habit of going offline when questioned about the server, even when asked by the Co-owner. Whether or not he was having internet issues, personal problems that were distracting him, or was just being lazy and apathetic is unknown. No one really knew what his "deal" was. Realizing the futility of it all, Fisher gave up on the server. He continued to play, but had little interest in trying to better it since nothing he suggested ever happened. While playing, Fisher, Darkling and Stanced Bro began to talk about what they would change if they could. Fisher mentioned to the group that they could run a server better than this one, and began writing down ideas. He had no intention of buying a server just yet, but should anything ever happen that would convince him to, he would be ready. 'The Update Catastrophe' Fate would have it that, not long after he began thinking of how to make a good server, something pushed Fisher to make his decision to run a server official. Fisher refers to this event as "the Update Catastrophe." Basbo Biggins began speaking on the server forums about an upcoming update. Much to Fisher's excitement and appreciation, a few of his ideas were approved and were going to be applied, including a Rules Revision that Fisher would personally be in charge of. The rules were updated on the website, but the old rules would remain in effect until the update was applied. This would have been acceptable if the server was actually updated in a timely manner. On that day, the word got out to the server that the economy was going to be reset, and everyone panicked. The server was plunged into complete chaos. Rulebreaking was rampant and players were spending their money and resources expecting it all to be gone the next day, but when the time came, there wasn't a reset. A day passed, then another, then another... then a week... then a month, until finally Basbo Biggins returns and initiates a vote on the server: "Should we update?" Fisher is a bit unsure why this is even being asked, and asks why Merlin doesn't simply announce to the server that in five minutes the server will be coming down for an update, then do it. Apparently, Merlin didn't want to lose players by restarting like that with people on, so the vote was created. However, when the initial server response - much to Fisher's dismay - was no, Basbo created another vote asking the same question. He asked the question a total of five times, until on the fifth time, the answer was yes. Thus, the server was going to be updated!... two days later. In the end, the update actually turned out to be completely ineffective. A new addon was installed that allowed you to use an iPhone, however it was incredibly buggy; the economy reset was not completed properly, and some, if not all, players' banks and vehicles were not reset, so by the end of the day, everyone was back to how they started; and the staff was still corrupt as ever. 'Development' Fed up with the horribly slow update times, the lack of communication, the lag, the economy, corrupt staff, horrible content and a horribly ineffective server management team, Fisher began his work on the Fisher Gaming DarkRP Server. Stanced Bro was the one that most closely related to the common player-base. He was easily entertained and was quick to leave if he wasn't entertained; had a short attention span andvery black and white opinions about everything. So, Fisher began talking to Darkling about what needed to be in the server and what didn't, and when the two came to a decision, they would ask Stanced Bro on his opinion. Stanced Bro effectively became their "Would Players Like This?" man. In a way, he was the public relations officer. The list of jobs and what they started with was decided; the addons and features were chosen; and Fisher began working on it all. With the assistance of Darkling's superior development skills and Stanced Bro's input, the server's creation was set under way. 'Launch' The server is still in development, but is expected to launch some time in January 2014, if not earlier. How the Server is Run 'Payment' The server is paid in part by the donations received from the players and in part by the personal funds of Fisher and Darkling. 'Staff Management' Staff positions can be earned or purchased.